The Proclamation
by ScyllaKraken
Summary: The ministry puts up a new law, saying that all werewolves must be adopted by a magical family. Fem!Remus is bought as a present for Sirius by his parents. Rated M for later chapters.


**Disclaimers; Characters not owned by me, Fem!Remus Lupin; Remy x Sirius Black. Rated M for later chapters! Please R/R.**

It was despicable how they would treat anyone like this. It's not like she wanted to become a monster. Most of them didn't want too. Only those with something wrong with their minds would want to become something so terrible. So why punish them for this? 

Remy was only 10 years old. She was one of the youngest of the werewolves that were locked away. Put into small cages, with only a large pillow and 2 bowls. One with food, one with water. They were treated like animals. And that's how the ministry planned to keep treating them. They would be adopted out too families, as "pets" and become that families responsibility. Except for those who were to feral to be around humans. They were taken to the back room. The young girl tried not too think about that room, where it seem too leak coldness and fear. 

It had only been a few months since the new proclamation was passed by the ministry. Yet being stuck, unable to move or leave, made it feel like years. A small window let her see a glimpse outside, where she could always see the moon. As if it mocked her. A small growl left her throat as she turned away from the window looking out at the other caged lycros. They all looked human too her, fearful, angry, a bit dirty. But still humans. How could anyone treat them like this? 

It was soon to become 11 in the morning, the hour that it opened too let in the families looking to adopt. Children poking and prodding at them, parents pulling them away afraid that they would be bit. Hearing the descriptions of each of the prisoners from the workers. Not many people wanted to take her in, she was soon too become of age to attend school, being a wizard, this meant she may go to Hogwarts. Leaving the family unable to watch her during the school months. Or some other things they'd find, _what if she gets pregnant and we have to raise the pups? She'll become to unbearable when the hormones kick in. Aren't females more territorial?_ And so on. 

She was tired of hearing all of it. The young blonde sat in the corner, knees curled too her chest, imagining a life like the stories shes read, time and time again. A boy who'd love the girl no matter her flaws. Always there too hold her hands while she was afraid. Pulling her knees in closer, a tear slid down her cheek. She just wanted to disappear. But there was no way out. The bars were coated with a layer of silver, meant too keep the prisoners from escaping even during the full moon. A collar around her neck had a spell on it, connecting it too a bracelet that the employees had. If she strayed too far from the bracelet it would first alarm the ministry, a Lycathropy was on the loose. Then if she strayed further, it would stun her. Where the ministry would come collect her and decide if she is fit too go home. Or too the back room. 

The door opened, but this time the words they spoke caught her ears. They were a bit away but she could still easily hear them threw all the sounds of the others. "Is there any laws on how to punish her, or is that up too the families choosing?" The mans voice was cool and deep. "They are up too your decisions. Some need a light reminder, some need a bit more, _persuasion."_ Remy's eyes narrowed as she remembered the punishment she received when she first arrived. Their footsteps became louder, warning her they were coming her way. _Please not me. Please not me._ She repeated too herself. Curling in a tighter ball, hoping to be invisible she was proven wrong as her gate door opened. 

Glancing up threw her messy hair, she could barely see them standing just outside of the lighting. A man and woman stood there, formally dressed. Both having black hair. They seemed so regal. "This one is going too be 11 years old, next month. Just in time for attending Hogwarts this coming September. She's a pretty quiet." The person was looking over papers. "Fine. We'll take her" The man said signing the papers. She watched as they exchanged the means of her becoming his property. The worker pointed his wand at her, as everything went black. 

Opening her eyes she sat on a bed. It was obviously someones bedroom. It reeked of dust and must, the smell made her wrinkle her nose. Climbing off the bed, the young girl quietly made her way to the wall. It was covered in pictures of clippings from muggle books. Automotive and scantily cladded woman. She rolled her eyes. _Great I'm a perv's pet._

"Pretty Hot aren't they" the voice startled her, causing her too whip around and snarl, before covering her mouth. A young boy stood there with a grin on. His cool grey eyes washed over her just as the full moon did each month. Jet black hair framed his pale face. He chuckled, "your fine, I didn't mean too scare you." His smile fell as he looked at her up and down. She had been running for a month before the ministry had captured her. Her dress was tattered, hair in knots, feet bare. " Looks like you'll need a bath, mate! Come on." He nudged his head to the side. Unsure a bath sounded nice, she was still covered in dried blood from the last transformation two weeks before. 

He was blabbering on about some random things, but Remy just zoned him out. The walls were dark, and covered in paintings of old family members, who have since passed. Not paying attention, she snapped back to reality when she walked straight into a stopped form. "In here" opening the door he held it open, walking inside with him. The young girl watched as he filled the porcelain tub with warm water and suds. Then look back at her confused. 

"Aren't you going to strip?" blush filled her cheeks as she covered her chest. "Not while your in here!" her amber eyes didn't leave his grey ones as his eyes went wide. "Wait...your a chick..." Surprise then turned to a grin. "Why don't you strip" He said more suggestively this time. Remy kept glaring at the boy, who sighed and turned around " I won't peak, your safe. So whats your name?" After making sure he wasn't about to peak, she slipped off her clothing and quickly climbed to hide in the bubbles. "Remy" Only her eyes were visible as he looked back over. She still had not taken her eyes off of him. 

Leaning back against the wall he just smiled "I'm Sirius, but my parents want you too call me Master. Apparently you were a birthday gift or something." His eyes darkened for a moment as his voice became stern "Look, I don't like that they are doing this too you guys. But you will have to behave. My parent's aren't against harming you too get you too behave." Stunned she nodded. "Good, your a bit too cute too get punished. Well by them that is, by me, well" He smirked with a slight chuckle "That's a different story". The young girl splashed at the boy "get your mind out of the gutter, I'm your "pet" not toy." The boy let out a bark like chuckle. Which made her smile. 

Finishing the bath, the boy turned too let her dry off. "I don't think they bought you anything too wear so you'll have to borrow one of my shirts." Slipping on the shirt she looked down, it just barely made it too the tops of her thighs. "You don't happen too have something a bit longer...or pants?" the words were barely audio able as she pulled the front of the shirt too cover more. "Nope!" Remy's eyes narrowed slightly at his unconvincing answer. "Fine." She snarled at him. 

"Well for sleep you have two options. You can sleep with me," He pointed towards his bed with a grin "Oooor, you can sleep down in the cage my parents got for you" His eyebrows raised already knowing what the girl would choose. "I rather stay out of a cage" she stuttered. Flustered at the thought of sharing a bed with a boy. "Good, then lets curl up!" Being too distracted by her own exposed body, she had not even had time too realize that the young boy was down too just his green boxers. Plopping in bed he looked over at her "Well, are you coming?" The blonde quickly climbed in the bed, using the blankets too cover her bare legs. 

It happened so fast she did not know how to react. The boy had snatched her arm, pulling it too him. Flipping it over he looked at the inner part of her wrist. "These aren't from transforming are they." His voice was cool, serious unlike how he has been the rest of the day. Looking away, Remy looked at the floor. Ashamed of the scars that covered her skin. "No" her voice was soft, but cracked. Another shock hit her, as a soft touch went over them. Glancing over, she saw the black haired boy's lips brushing over the wounds. "Well, I'll be stopping this for now on." His eyes flicked up at her with the same mischief they've been showing most of the day. "You are mine now, so I will make sure you don't feel this way." 

Blood rushed too her cheeks, before she pulled her arm back to her chest. "Goodnight!" She flipped over pulling the blankets over her shoulders. A smile went over her lips as she heard his bark like laugh again. She wouldn't admit it too her now owner, but she was happy that she was his. He seemed too care, and be nice. Not like the other families that had gone threw. She closed her eyes falling quickly asleep. 

**Notes;** Well hey, your taking the time too read this! Yuppies all I can say is I hope you like it so far. Hope to get the next chapter up soon. Tell me what you think! I'd love too hear! 


End file.
